


just felix

by utaou



Category: rinsenpai
Genre: M/M, once again, this dumb shit, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utaou/pseuds/utaou
Summary: felix is sad.





	just felix

felix glance down at his calloused gamer hands, choking down on a sob. his boyfriend, rin, broke up with him hours before. he slid down against the door of his room, hearing the footsteps of his now ex-boyfriend. they had lived together before, but now . . .

felix can still hear rin's voice in the distance, talking about moving preparations. wait, that's happening right now. he pressed his ear against the door, hearing the paces of the other man.

"yes, i am ready to go. damn it, jack, just pick me up already." a slam echoed around the house with a drawled sighed.

felix pulled his legs to his chest, letting out his despaired wails that was built up inside him. why now, out of all times?

a soft knock made him glance up and look behind him. did jack came over already? he forced himself up, wobbling as he opened the door.

"hey," felix said, his voice groggy.

"whoa there, felix." jack narrowed his eyes. "you should get a drink of water or something."

"nah, not in the mood."

"noNESENSE!" jack pulled at felix's arm and dragged him to the kitchen. besides the single light illuminating the kitchen, everything is dark.

"why is the whole house dark, even when it's only two in the afternoon?"

"surprise, bitch." a deep voice said behind me, then the lights came on. felix jumped into jack in surprise, as he stared at his boyfriend in confusion. felix scan the room, seeing a cake just outside on the coffee table in the living room.

"april fools, dearest." rin said before breaking out into a evil cackle.

felix stared at rin in wonder before shoving him to the floor and attacking him with kisses all over his face.

and that is how the two lovebirds almost broke up.

the end.


End file.
